


I can tell that we are going to be friends

by flynotfall



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Developing Friendship, Dorks, Dwarf, Fluff, Friendship, Maybe brief mentions of Israphel and yoglabs in later chapters im unsure yet, Set back in the yogcave, Spaceman, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynotfall/pseuds/flynotfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from when Honeydew and Xephos first meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can tell that we are going to be friends

**Author's Note:**

> I get a lot of little ideas for fics that are very short but very sweet of Honeydew and Xephos when they first meet and becoming friends. They're really short, too short really to make into an actual story, so i thought making chapters of lil stories would be nicer and it helps keep them all neatly together.
> 
> Most of these probably aren't planned, most of the drabbles i write are just from the top of my head so im not promising that they'll be masterpieces but anyhoo, i hope u like it
> 
> I don't know how often this will get updated, i'll probably only continue writing chapters when I get ideas and have some time to myself to write it up nicely lmao

The dwarf winced as soon as he entered the illuminated room. 

"Xeph?" He whimpered out while wiping his eyes. 

The man called back from across the room. "Yes Honeydew?" 

Honeydew managed to carefully open his blue eyes, peering at the  _very_ bright room in front of him. "Why are there so many torches?!" His brow burrowed as his eyes scanned the room. Torches lay on every surface, pinned to the walls, scattered on the floor, whilst their flames flickered. Some had burnt out, causing a light layer of smoke to gather at the top of the cave, hitting and slowly eating through the dirt roof above them.  _  
_

Xephos, by the furnace, stared at Honeydew casually. He took a moment to look down at the ground, before he actually realized how many _bloody_   torches he had actually managed to make and place everywhere. He licked his lips lightly in thought, before his large, blue eyes returned back to Honeydew. The dwarf stared at him longer, waiting for an answer whilst Xephos thought.

_"It was dark."_

Honeydew glared at his friend with intensity, the concentration of his stare increasing as the room fell into silence while the dwarf comprehended what the spaceman had just said. 

"It was dark." The ginger repeated almost mockingly, his head falling to the side whilst he bit his lip. 

Xephos again took a moment of silence. 

"Yes."

The pair stood quietly, before Honeydew sighed heavily, and reached his chubby fingers down to grasp at the first torch by his feet. 

Xephos studied his new friend, observing as he swooped up many torches quickly, his mouth puffing with air as he blew the flame out. Many flames died, making the tip of the torches black and full of ash. Still watching with wide eyes, Xephos slowly reached down, his long fingers carefully wrapping around the wood that had been placed down previously. The man flinched as the slightly warm surface hit his cold fingers. Xephos was so skittish.

"Sorry Honeydew." The spaceman mumbled delicately, holding a torch in his hand helplessly, looking slightly foolish while Honeydew finished packing many torches away. 

The dwarf looked up after locking the crappy chest they had made earlier. "It's okay Xeph." He chirped happily, his voice strained from tiredness. "Better safe then sorry eh?" 

"What?" 

Honeydew sighed lightly, raising his brows. "Doesn't matter." He chuckled to himself.


End file.
